Xvt-mmc Geara Ghirarga
|image=Geara Ghirarga (Front).png;Front Geara Ghirarga (Rear).png;Rear |production=Custom |type=Suit |OfficialName=Geara Ghirarga 煌（ギラ）・ギラーガ |designation=xvt-mmc |gunpla base=xvt-zgc Ghirarga |era=Not Applicable/Specified |series=Gundam Build Divers~9 |operator=Hyakki, Mass-Divers~Formerly |pilot=Do-ji |headheight=20.3 |weightCEBF=66.6 |armaments=2 x Beam Vulcan~2 x Beam Saber Ghirarga Ghiratail Beam Buster 9 x Heat Ghirablade |OptionalEquip=Ghirarga Ghiraspear |remoteArmaments=? x Ghirarga Ghirabit |optionalHandheldArmaments=Changeling Rifle~Beam Rifle/Beam Vulcan Mode |SpecEquip=Electromagnetic Armor Break Decal~Temporarily }} The is a Gunpla that appears in the Gundam Build Divers series, and is based on the xvt-zgc Ghirarga. Technology & Combat Characteristics Do-ji's customization concept behind the Geara Ghirarga is of a Ghirarga "making a deal with the devil".1/144 High Grade xvt-mmc Geara Ghirarga manual Geara Ghirarga's output is further increased from its powerful base machine, making it necessary to install blades with heat sink effects all over its body.Official site (English) As well as improving its heat-radiating and heat-absorbing performance, these can also be used as fixed heat blades. Do-ji originally want to name it with all kanji characters (which would be 煌・煌蒼牙) but he give up since he cannot write it properly. Armaments ;*Beam Vulcan :;*Beam Saber ;*Ghirarga Ghiratail :Mounted on the back of the waist, this unique armament can be removed and used as a handheld whip. It has more added joints than the base machine's Ghirarga Tail and its attack range has been expanded by three times. Under influence of the Break Decal, the Geara Ghirarga is able to generate multiple Ghirarga Ghiratails. ;*Beam Buster ;*Heat Ghirablade ;*Ghirarga Ghiraspear ;*Ghirarga Ghirabit ;*Changeling Rifle :The same weapon as used by Yukio Hidaka's RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master‎. Rotating the base that connects the two types of rifle barrels allow the weapon to switch between Beam Rifle and Beam Vulcan modes. The Beam Rifle mode fires powerful beams for long-range combat, while the Beam Vulcan mode fires pulse beams of moderate power for close-range combat. Do-ji received this weapon from Yukio in the Mirror Mission when he tried switching his fighting style to that of a support role. Special Equipment & Features ;*Break Decal :Unofficial parts that illegally boosts a Gunpla's performance. It also granted the Geara Ghirarga the ability to self-regenerate dismembered parts, and generate multiple Ghirarga Ghiratails. The Geara Ghirarga's Beam Buster and its Heat Ghirablades (the clear blue parts) turned orange when the Break Decal was activated. However, the Break Decal also caused the Gunpla to be out of control when activated, ignoring Do-ji's commands. Ironically, Do-ji's use of the illegal Break Decal mirrors that of his customization concept for the Gear Ghirarga - "selling one's soul to the devil". ;*Electromagnetic Armor History The Geara Ghirarga was built by Do-ji in response to his humiliating defeat at the hands of Riku Mikami. He eventually installed a Break Decal from Tsukasa Shiba on the Geara Ghirarga to prove his strength and get his brother's attention. During a Battle-Random mission, Do-ji's force, Hyakki, was pitted against Riku's force, Build Divers. Although Do-ji managed to hunt down Riku and his Gundam 00 Diver Ace for a rematch, he and his Geara Ghirarga were still defeated. Watching his brother Ogre battle Riku, Do-ji fell into despair and activated the Break Decal, causing the Geara Ghirarga to go berserk and attack Ogre and Riku on its own. The two then teamed up and shut down the Gunpla, but Ogre, angered by the turn of events forfeited the match. Picture Gallery XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 09) 01.JPG|Close up (Ep 09) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 09) 02.jpg|With Ghirarga Ghiraspear (Ep 09) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 09) 02.jpg|Vs. 00 Diver Ace (Ep 09) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 09) 02.JPG|Attacking after Break Decal activated (Ep 09) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 09) 03.JPG|Close up (2) (Ep 09) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 09) 04.JPG|Close up (3) (Ep 09) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 09) 05.JPG|Close up (4) (Ep 09) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 09) 06.JPG|Vs. 00 Diver Ace and Ogre GN-X (Ep 09) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 09) 09.jpg|Using Ghirarga Ghirabits (Ep 09) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 09) 07.JPG|Close up (5) (Ep 09) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 09) 10.jpg|Attacking with multiple Ghirarga Ghiratails (Ep 09) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 09) 11.jpg|Blocking Ogre GN-X's attack (Ep 09) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 09) 08.JPG|Wounded by severed Ghirarga Ghiratail (Ep 09) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 09) 06.jpg|Defeated by Ogre GN-X and 00 Diver Ace (Ep 09) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 17) 01.jpg|With Changeling Rifle (Beam Vulcan Mode) (Ep 17) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 17) 02.jpg|With Changeling Rifle (Beam Rifle Mode) (Ep 17) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 17) 03.jpg|Firing Changeling Rifle (Beam Vulcan Mode) (Ep 17) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 17) 04.jpg|With Ghirarga Ghiratail (Ep 17) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 17) 05.jpg|Attacking with Ghirarga Ghiratail (Ep 17) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Episode 17) 06.jpg|Firing Beam Buster (Ep 17) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Mirror) (Episode 17) 01.JPG|Black RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master & Black Geara Ghirarga in the Mirror Mission (Ep 17) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Mirror) (Episode 17) 02.jpg|Black Geara Ghirarga wielding Ghirarga Ghiraspear (Ep 17) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Mirror) (Episode 17) 03.jpg|Black Geara Ghirarga wielding Ghirarga Ghiratail (Ep 17) Gunpla HGBD-Geara Ghirarga.jpg|HGBD 1/144 xvt-mmc Geara Ghirarga (2018): box art Geara Ghirarga (Gunpla) (Front).jpg Geara Ghirarga (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg Geara Ghirarga (Gunpla) 01.jpg Notes & Trivia * In episode 9, after firing its Beam Buster, the Break Decal boosted Geara Ghirarga had some form of clear fluid on its face, this may symbolize it was suffering from the use of the Break Decal. * The kanji "煌" on its name is a Japanese for "sparkle". References External links * Official Gundam Build Divers site